


stay a little longer

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Decisions, Drabble, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I like big fluff and I cannot lie, Love, M/M, Smut, man love if you squint, say something, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doesn't anyone talk about their feelings anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> title from and idea is loosely based on the song "stay a little longer" by the brothers osbourne and personal experience and also the fact that I have a lottttt of feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelings.

Juice only showered at 2 in the morning if he was high and trying to intensify the feeling of water running through his bones or if he had just had sex.

This was a shower for both occasions.

He was facing away from the shower head, the scalding stream hitting his back at a lower pressure than he would have liked, but soothing all the same. He pressed his forehead to the tile and stood there in silence, eyes closed, too lazy to soap up, too high to move. The bathroom door creaked as it opened, cold air from the hallway whooshing into the steam-filled room. Juice didn’t open his eyes as he heard the stall door open and close, his forehead pressed still to the cool wet tile as the body moved up against him.

Juice felt a chest pressed to his back, the water pooling where their bodies met. An arm reached around his side, a forearm tight across his stomach, pulling his torso backwards slightly, a cheek heavy and resting on his shoulder now. The heat from the water stilled as the wet body held him, blocking the stream but replacing its warmth seamlessly. Juiced hummed contently, rubbing the arm holding him, the beaded water there starting to turn cold.

“Tired?” he asked, eyes still closed, water running down the back of his neck and cheeks, dripping down his nose and into his slack mouth.

“M’lright.” Chibs said, cheek on his shoulder, wet hair hanging in his face and sticking to Juices neck.

They stood there quietly until the water ran lukewarm, the steam beginning to thin out. Chibs reached behind him and turned the water all the way hot, so that the last of the water would at least bump to warm while Juice remained in the shower. He got out of the stall and grabbed towels out of the cabinet for the two of them, both still silent, Juice clearly on the brink of falling asleep standing up.

“You’ll get sick standin’ there cold all night.” Chibs said, opening the shower door and turning off the last of the water, throwing a towel over Juice’s shoulder, rubbing him warmly in a half-effort to dry him off. Juice turned into the rub, still silent as before, and opened his eyes to Chibs. They were bloodshot and glazed over, but not stretched wide with uncertainty as they had been an hour previously.

 

Chibs had called him a little after midnight, which was becoming all too common these days.

“What're you doin’ right now?” he’d said low into the phone, even though he was clearly alone, he spoke softly as if he didn’t want anyone to hear.

Maybe it was still hard for him to admit out loud, even to himself. Juice stayed silent on the phone, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he waited for Chibs to say anything else. He’d heard the light thud of a glass being picked up, tipped back and put back down on the other end of the line. _Here we go again_ , Juice thought.

Hang up the phone. Make the 10 minute ride over to his house. Walk through the unlocked door. It was muscle memory. The only muscle he couldn’t get right with was his brain.

Juice walked in to a moon-lit living room and closed the door behind him. Chibs was leaning against his small kitchen table, a nearly full bottle of scotch beside him and a small glass empty beside it.

“Hey, hi.” Juice said, nodding at Chibs in greeting as he tore his gloves and cut off, laying them on the couch. No response. _Does he even want me here?_ He could feel the skin on his skull tightening with his eyes pulling wide, waiting for Chibs to say something, leaving Juice uneasy in the silence. The only time he liked silence was when he was on the computer or in bed, then the white noise was music to his fucking ears.

Chibs looked straight at him and it filled the void. They made it to each other in two steps instead of four, hands grabbing for hemlines and throats. Juice had his hands up around Chibs’ white t-shirt, rolling it straight up and over his head, meeting his mouth in a kiss as soon as his head cleared the collar. He breathed in deep through his nose, releasing the breath between kisses as a deep sigh. Chibs had both hands on either side of Juice’s face, thumbs pressing hard on his cheek bones, large hands cradling the base of his shaved skull. He broke away from the younger man and pulled his shirt off of him, tenting his head in it as he pulled it off the wrong way, both of them laughing as Juice got his head stuck. The sound startled them and they both went silent, as if they were outsiders looking in without any control of their bodies. Juice was the first to brush the reality back to the present, embracing Chibs in a hug, skin to skin, his knee digging into Chibs thigh as he sucked hard at his neck.

They were sweating, feverish, tumbling into the living room, fighting to get boots off and belts undone and the least amount of space between their bodies. Chibs ignored the plastic buttons from the remote twisting the skin on his back as the weight of Juice shifted on top of him, digging deeply against him, their combined weight causing the springs to squeak in the couch. They collided wordlessly over and over again, biting and breathing and groaning and heaving into each other.

When they finally settled, Juice was on top, stomach flush to Chibs’ chest, both slicked with sweat that was clamming quickly in the dark room, his arms on fire and still wrapped tight around Chibs. Juice got up and found his jeans on the floor, lighting a joint, the flame illuminating the room. _What a fucking scene_. He hadn’t bothered to take the time to analyze it, he was too busy getting his brain as hazy and numb as he could, taking the stairs two at a time up to shower.

 

And here he was now; slowly coming to in the cooling air of the bathroom, feeling the warmth of Chibs drying him off.

Chibs wrapped his own towel around his waist, more so for modesty than warmth, since the lights were on in the bathroom and if he hadn’t felt naked downstairs, he sure as hell did now. Juice opened his eyes heavily, blinking at him, still standing in the shower.

“I put your shite up in my room.” Chibs said, nodding across the hall as he left the bathroom. “You comin’?” He asked when he didn’t see Juice make any movement to leave the shower.

Juice smiled, shrugging his shoulders as he ran a hand up and down his own arm. He stepped out of the shower and slung the towel around him, rearranging it around his hips several unnecessary times. He was uncomfortable; Chibs could at least make that out.

“Don’t think I’m up for round two, man.” He said, still smiling but clearly weary of how it would be received. The wounded pang in Chibs face was barely noticeable, but Juice felt it.

It wasn't an invitation for sex.

“Oh…aye. I uh, yeah. Just thought you’d be wanting to stay is all.” The older man said, lowly again, matching the tone he’d used on the phone earlier. Juice felt that hurt in his gut, that pain of verbalizing raw thoughts that came from a generally unexposed side of him.

“You want me to stay?” Juice asked, trying to cover up the misunderstanding, trying to catch Chibs eye and make out what he was feeling, if anything.

Unable to read him, Juice simply reached out and pulled his face towards him, tapping their foreheads together, hoping the contact would put their thoughts into the others mind and they’d both figure out what the other wanted to say without having to feel like they were eating glass. They were just thoughts turned to noise. Why were they so bad at this?

 

_Just stay._

_I want to stay._

**Author's Note:**

> "stay a little longer" by the brothers osborne.
> 
> Something like a strong wind is coming over me  
> Has got a hold of me, yeah  
> Thinking and doing things I shouldn't be  
> Really I shouldn't be  
> Give it one more call  
> It's one more "whatcha doin right now?"  
> It's one more trip to my side of town  
> And you walk right in  
> It's one more here we go again  
> One more drink leads to another  
> You slide up close to me  
> Tear the t-shirts off each other  
> Your hands all over me  
> I tell myself I'm not in love  
> But one more time is not enough  
> One last kiss and then you're a goner  
> And I'm here wishing you could stay a little longer


End file.
